Semilla de Esperanza
by Max player123
Summary: León Kennedy ha muerto , Ada esta con dificultades ya que después de una noche de amor con el queda con el fruto de la relación , ahora ella debe aprender como ser una buena madre y aceptar la vida que tiene
1. Semilla de Esperanza

**Semillas de Esperanza**

En una lujosa suite aterciopelada se encontraba un lujoso sofá de peluche rojo con almohadas bordadas estaba una espía viendo como el dinero era depositada en su cuenta , su computadora costosa y muy moderna estaba dando dinero a su favor pero no le saciaba , ella ve que el vodka se había acabado , igual que el licor y el vino de fresa — _Maldición , odio cuando se acaba la bebida_ — Pensaba con un poco de enojo pero al ver su celular y ver una foto de León sosteniendo una rosa decide irse a su cuarto para sacar una camisa azul y comenzar a olerla y tumbarse con ella a la cama — _Soy una pervertida , me excito con solo pensar en León_ — Ada sacude su cabeza borrando esos pensamientos lujuriosos pero ella sentía ese vació , no tenia nada que hacer en ese enorme y vació lugar , sus películas para adultos ya no le provocaban nada , los sitios sociales no eran lo suyo , pero en su corazón anhelaba estar en la cama con su agente — Al demonio con esto , iré a ver a León ahora de una vez — Ada se detuvo para guardar la camisa del agente de la D.S.O. pero antes de tomar sus llaves se detiene pensando en el riesgo — No , iré a lo de León y no se dirá mas — La espía sale con toda su velocidad a su auto y conduce hasta un complejo de departamentos mientras miraba como los edificios de solteros estaban todos con las luces apagadas — Espero que estés preparado Sr Kennedy por que estoy hambrienta — Ella entra al ascensor mientras que la muchacha de la limpieza la ignoraba , Ada se pintaba los labios con un color rojo escarlata y se colocaba un poco de fragancia en su cuello pero en un tono pervertido se lo coloca en su escote , ella camina por un pasillo hasta el departamento numero 7 y ver que estaba sin seguro y con una ganzúa la abre — Espero que estés preparado — Ella entra con cuidado para encontrar el pasillo restos de cajas de pizzas y latas de cervezas productos de las fiestas — Eres un verdadero soltero fiestero — Al caminar por el pasillo va al cuarto de León quien dormía plácidamente después de un operativo en Lisboa , la espía escarlata notaba que el dormía con el dorso al descubierto lo que hace que ella se limpie los labios con su lengua provocando ese deseo de lujuria , Ada se quita los zapatos y el vestido quedando en ropa interior , ella camina hasta la cama de Leon y se lanza contra el agente que se despierta de golpe viendo a Ada sobre el

— ¿ Estas consiente que son la 1 de la mañana ? —

— Cállate — Ada comienza a besar con gran ardor mientras que León le apretaba con fuerza sus muslos y le quitaba la ropa interior mientras ella empezaba a gemir — Estoy muy húmeda guapo — Ada se quita su brasier mientras que León le apretaba los pechos — Espere mucho tiempo para poder sentirme una diosa contigo guapo —

— No se por que vuelves así Ada — El de melena rubia voltea a su espía que estaba deseosa — Pero a decir verdad no me extraña de ti —

— Sabes estoy que ya no puedo , anda se que quieres — Los dos comienzan a besarse con gran ardor , Ada toma el miembro de León mientras que el soltaba un leve gemido y ella lo acariciaba — Es increíble que no pueda dejarte así como estas , anda sabes lo que quiero — El agente comienza a penetrar a Ada con fuerza mientras que ella gemía con gran fiereza mientras lamia el cuello del rubio y arañaba su espalda con fuerza — Si mi agente ... Sabes lo que me gusta — Ada se suelta de León y seguía gimiendo mientras que León sigue llenando de placeres a su amada , ella da un ultimo grito quedando rendida

— No me extraña que tuvieras un orgasmo tan rápido — León termina dentro de ella para quedar abrazado uno junto al otro , el agente le besa el hombro con suavidad mientras que Ada aun estaba respirando aceleradamente — Dime ¿ Quieres algo mas ? —

— Hacerlo de nuevo — La noche se volvió a repetir el acto hasta que Ada dejara de sentir esa sensación de lujuria mientras que León quedaba profundamente dormido , Ada se despierta y comienza a vestirse mientras que ve como aun le quedaba un poco de León sobre su abdomen — Sabroso como siempre guapo — Ella con mucho cuidado deja la nota junto a León quien estaba dormido profundamente , ella se acerca y le besa la mejilla del agente — Lo siento León pero no me puedo quedar , espero que lo entiendas — Mientras que el sol salia ella se alejaba en su auto , con su mano derecha sobre el volante y con la izquierda se coloca unos lentes oscuros para llegar a las centrales que le habían dejado el trabajo , la espía de ojos esmeraldas entra por los conductos de ventilación a un laboratorio subterráneo con cientos de profesionales con militares armados , ella toma una cerbatana y con un dardo de metal lo lanza para destruir las bombillas de luz quedando a oscuras , ella salta y toma tres tubos de ensayo y con un salto se mete de nuevo — Eso fue demasiado fácil — Ella se desliza y saca su celular — Adivina que Wesker , tengo tus muestras y ahora espero que este depositado en mis cuentas por que sino se puede ir al caño —

— Mira Wong si quieres dinero tengo mucho por que a decir verdad los humanos como ustedes prefieren las armas de buen precio y con resultados perfectos —

— Todo lo que escuche es Bla bla bla , armas de palurdos y bla bla bla — La llamada se corta y Ada se quita el teléfono de la oreja con un poco de frustración — Parece que los modales no son algo típico de el — La agente es recogida por un helicóptero de la Neo Umbrella , ella se sienta guardando los tubos en una maleta negra mientras que miraba la pantalla donde Wesker estaba pensativo — Listo , las muestras están a salvo —

— Excelente , Umbrella esta un paso mas para salir a flote una vez mas — El helicóptero llega a una central de la neo Umbrella , ella desciende por un ascensor para llegar a lo mas profundo de la tierra y al abrirse las puertas ve una gran alfombra roja que llevaba a la oficina del jefe de la empresa — Aquí tienes tus juguetes de laboratorio — Ella deja la maleta en la mesa y ve que Wesker estaba apretando unas teclas de transferencias

— Listo , ahí tienes — Ella toma una especie de recibo y lo guarda — Listo ahora vete por que tengo cosas importantes que hacer — Ada de mala actitud sale pero siente nauseas mientras que Wesker ve que ella tenia arcadas — Deja de beber tanto y no te enfermaras — Ella va hasta el baño y comienza a vomitar mientras se lavaba la boca con agua de la llave

— _Demonios ¿ Que me pasa ?_ — Ella toma un pañuelo de su bolsillo pero escucha caer algo al suelo , una pastilla de color blanco cae dorando , ella la toma y queda impresionada — _¿ Como pude ser tan descuidada ? ¿ Acaso deje que mis deseos sexuales nublaran mi juicio ?_ — Ella llega a su auto y conduce hasta una farmacia , tras salir de ella deja la bolsa en el auto y llega a su departamento , al bajar corre a su baño y comienza a seguir las instrucciones — Si sale dos rayas es positivo , si sale una raya es negativo — Ella deja ver que eran dos rayas — Rayos , esto es inesperado ...— Ada ve un numero escondido en la caja y toma su celular para marcarlo — No , no puedo abortarlo ... Es una vida y no puedo hacerlo — Ella ve que las botellas y las tira por el lavado , mientras que pensaba y se imaginaba lo que pasaría 9 meses después , ella se dio cuenta que solo tenia 3 meses antes que se notara su vientre , Ada sale al balcón mientras que pensaba si decirle o no a León — ¿ Un bebé ? ¿ Un hijo de Ada Wong y Leon Kennedy ? Dios no se que hacer — Ella marca el numero de León pero lo cancela por lo que decide ir al departamento de León y al llegar ver que las cortinas estaban cerrada — Que buena hora se le ocurrió salir de operativo — Ella acelera y se da vuelta mientras va a su departamento a esperar que ese día llegue de una vez

 **Continuara**


	2. El Lamento de Ada

**El Lamento de Ada**

La agente de Umbrella estaba acostada en su sofá leyendo " Nuestro primer angelito " — Vaya si que es difícil entender la psicología infantil — Ella se quita los zapatos mientras que su vestido rojo era desprendido con unas cintas quedando en ropa interior — Extraño el vino — Ella toma un jugo de Grosellas — No esta mal para no tener alcohol — Ada comienza a bajar su libro cuando ve su celular y se le hacia raro que no entraran mensajes de Leon suplicando por su presencia , La de ojos verdes ve como su celular estaba en silencio — Una semana y se me hace raro que no llamaras guapo — sin pensarlo va a su cuarto y se coloca unos pantalones negros y una camisa rosada , cuando se sienta toma unos lujosos zapatos negros y se los coloca mientras que al verse al espejo se siente extraña al tocar su vientre y sentir como una masa de vida crecía en su cuerpo y sentir esa vida en ella — _¿ Que estoy pensando ? ¿ Por que deseo que este niño nazca ?_ — Ada baja en el ascensor mientras que miraba su celular y decide llamar a su agente pero este no respondía por lo que decide llamar al numero

— ¿ Operadora ? Quisiera comunicarme el numero que señale por favor —

— Lo siento señorita pero no logramos contactar su numero —

— ¿ Esta bloqueado o que ? —

— No señorita , el teléfono esta fuera de servicio —

Ada cuelga la llamada mientras que corre a su auto y de un salto llega al asiento , al encender el auto conduce al departamento de Leon y ve las cortinas abiertas — Señor Kennedy me debes una explicación — Ada baja mientras se maquillaba , al subir al ascensor va al departamento 7 y al golpear se para con una pose muy seductora , al abrir la puerta ve que una mujer de unos 35 años con un bebe en brazos — Amm ¿ Se encuentra Leon ? —

— ¿ Quien ? Usted esta equivocada — La mujer de cabellos claros estaba por cerrar la puerta pero Ada la detiene

— ¿ Este es el departamento 7 no ? — Ada ve el numero en la puerta — ¿ Pero se mudo o que ? —

— No lo se señorita — Ella cierra la puerta en la cara de Ada quien escucha la palabra que mas odiaba que le digan "Zorra" para ella era algo que la heria interiormente

— ¿ Donde estas Leon ? — Ella llama de nuevo por teléfono pero no tenia respuesta de su celular — ¿ Que demonios te pasa guapo ? — Al llegar a su departamento recibe una llamada pensando que era su amado agente pero no era mas que Wesker quien tenia trabajo para ella — ¿ Que sucede ahora ? —

— Parece que la D.S.O. encontró nuestros laboratorios subterráneos y quiero que me traigas mis muestras ahora — El jefe de Umbrella le cuelga en la cara haciendo que ella se amargue

— Obviamente los modales no son cosa tuya Wesker — Ella sube a su auto mientras que decide encender su radio para pasar el tiempo , mientras que en la caja se escuchaba una de los temas favoritos de su agente — ¿ El juego de la vida de don dyablo ? Esto es idea de Leon — La espía de umbrella sonrie mientras escuchaba la cancion que le recordaba la vida fiestera de Leon

 _Esto es el juego de la vida tira tu los dados_  
 _A ver que suerte corres, todo el mundo preparado_  
 _Que soy jesus el dyablo he llegado de este lado_  
 _Donde las apariencias siempre engañan ten cuidado_  
 _La vida es lo que mas importa en esta vida_

 _No importa lo que seas_  
 _No huyas que te tengo yo en la mira_  
 _No hay tiempo que nunca jamas se llegue_  
 _Ni plazo que se cumpla_  
 _Pues porque todo humano siempre muere_  
 _Mas sin embargo te confiaste y tocaste_  
 _Pues uno de los míos sin saberlo lastimaste_  
 _Pues tu castigo es la muerte en el infierno_

— Jamas entenderé tus gustos musicales guapo — La espía apaga la radio y sale del auto para entrar a la agencia mientras que todos la miraban como siempre , ella solo se enfadaba mientras que se escuchaban los susurros a sus espaldas — Ahora entiendo por que no tienen novia — Al llegar a la oficina de Wesker solo había un vídeo que decía " Adiós Leon S. Kennedy " , ella lo toma y conecta la memoria en su celular — ¿ Que es esto ? — Mientras que ella acerca la vista ve que era un vídeo donde León estaba siendo rodeado por agentes de la Neo umbrella , el agente luchaba con fuerza mientras que los soldados vaciaban sus M&T , Leon se deslizaba y esquivaba todo lo que podía pero un hombre de anteojos negros le apunta con una Killer 7 en el pecho haciendo que el retroceda varios pasos , el de negro se acerca y le dispara 6 veces mas y con una patada tira a un sótano al agente cortándose el vídeo

— León ... —

— No me gustaría tener que hacer tu trabajo de nuevo — Ada voltea para ver a Wesker sentado con la pierna cargada sobre su rodilla y los dedos cruzados — Ahora sabes lo que le tengo reservado a los tontos que se ponen en mi contra —

— Quizás si ofrecieras mejores sueldos no tendrías manifestantes — Ella le lanza el vídeo mientras que dejaba salir una sonrisa — Te faltan 2 mas , Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine —

— Me ocupare de ellos mas tarde — Wesker le cierra la puerta en la cara a Ada quien se va a su departamento pero decide ir a ver a la central de la F.O.S. esperando a que llegue la noche para ver a Hunnigan quien se dirigía a su auto pero ella coloca una pistola en su cabeza

— Si haces un solo ruido te mato — Hunnigan asiente con la cabeza pero ve que era Ada — No voy a lastimarte solo quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿ Donde esta León ? ¿ Que paso con el ?—

— Sabia que vendrías tarde o temprano — Ella saca un sobre con un sello en rojo pero Ada lo estaba a punto de abrir pero ella la detiene — Un consejo , ábrelo en tu casa o tu departamento — La espía escarlata sentía como su corazón estaba acelerado por el sello de color negro — Buena suerte —

Ada conduce a su casa mientras que no dejaba de pensar en el sobre , ella sube deprisa a su departamento y cierra las puertas con seguro mientras que se sentaba en su sofá para abrir el sobre y al leer el archivo comienza a derramar lagrimas mientras leía para sacar una foto con una nota al pie de pagina " Leon S. Kennedy Muerto " Ada tira el sobre mientras rompia la mesa de te con sus puños , ella trataba de retener sus lagrimas mientras rompía todo a su paso con sus puños hasta que sangraban , ella se hecho a llorar a su cama como si fuera una niña — ¡ Leon ! ... Leon ¿ Por que tu Leon ? ¿ Por que tu ? — Ada lloraba descontroladamente mientras que veía la camisa del agente , ella toma su pistola y la apoya en su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

 **Continuara**


	3. La Luz de Esperanza

**La Luz de Esperanza**

Ada apuntaba a su cabeza con su pistola pero al tirar del gatillo no pasa nada , ella tira de nuevo pero estaba vacía — Me tome la libertad de vaciar tus armas — La agente de Neo Umbrella ve a una mujer de melena castaña un poco triste — Sabia que harías eso —

— Eres la chica que estaba con Leon en el atentado de China — Ada se seca las lagrimas y se pone de pie — ¿ Que quieres aquí y como me encontraste ? —

— Como tu haces para robar cosas , espiándote y siguiéndote — Helena se sienta para extenderle la mano — Mira yo soy mujer y te entiendo por lo que estas pasando —

— Créeme que prefiero estar sola — La de castaño la ayuda a levantarse mientras que le daba un pañuelo — ¿ Que le paso a Leon ? ¿ Por que a el ? —

— Son cosas de la ...— Ella ve que Ada se retenía el vientre — ¿ Hace cuanto paso eso ? —

— Hace una semana , no se que paso pero estoy segura de que es de Leon — Helena lleva a la depresiva espía hasta la sala , Helena coloca una tetera agua caliente y te negro , ella lo sirve y se lo entrega a Ada — Sabes pense en que lo mejor seria no traerlo a este mundo — Ada levanta la cabeza al escuchar como los vasos se rompen junto con un plato

— Jamas en tu vida digas eso — La mirada de Helena estaba muy seria — Un bebe jamas es un error , jamas se debe arrepentir de tener una vida que depende de ti — La agente de la Neo Umbrella sentía la presión en sus muñecas — Esos estúpidos de Umbrella no saben lo que es la creatividad , no saben lo que es sentir una vida que crece en su interior , ellos lo único que saben es crear muerte y destrucción —

— No puedo evitarlo —

— Mi hermana Deborah decía que " Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde " — Ada comienza a beber del te de Helena quien le daba fuerzas — Jamas te rindas y jamas te arrepientas de —

— Gracias — Ada ve salir a Helena por la puerta mientras que ella sale corriendo a su cuarto para tomar una foto del agente con ella — Ahora entiendo por que me pedías tanto — La espía se tira a la cama mientras tomaba su celular mientras que colocaba una memoria en su celular para poder ver cientos de fotos de ella y de Leon quienes estaban felices y vivían en paz pero como siempre ella se esquivaba y dejaba a Leon solo — _¿ Por que ? ¿ Por que fui tan necia de dejarte ir Leon ?_ — Ella comienza a mirar el techo sintiendo la voz del agente quien le decía cuanto la amaba y que podrían vivir en paz y solos pero ella lo rechazaba — _¿ Estarás en el cielo ? Que estupidez digo por su puesto que si , eres un buen hombre y te mereces descansar como corresponde_ — Ella toma una de las cartas de Leon y comienza a leerlas de nuevo , era su cumpleaños y para ella solo era un día mas pero para su amado agente no lo era — _Siempre fuiste perseverante guapo , siempre sacaste lo mejor de mi_ —

 _Flash Back_

Era el cumpleaños de la espía de Umbrella y como siempre ella se sienta con una pizza para poder ver una película pero un golpeteo en su puerta suena rompiendo su silencio , ella toma su pistola y se acerca para abrir la puerta ve al agente de ojos azules con un traje de noche

— ¿ Leon ? —

— Feliz cumpleaños Ada — El agente le entrega un ramo de rosas blancas mientras que Ada miraba con los ojos vidriosos dejando pasar al agente quien estaba muy arreglado — ¿ Sabes que hoy es viernes ? —

— Leon ¿ Que haces aqui ? —

— Es tu cumpleaños y decidí conseguir unas entradas para esta noche — Leon saca dos entradas pero Ada estaba un poco indecisa — ¿ Que dices ? Es un lugar muy fino para que te sientas cómoda —

— Ah decir verdad me gustaría pero ... Ah esta bien , dame 30 minutos — Leon toma la mano de Ada con suma suavidad mientras la miraba con los ojos sinceros

— Ada créeme que hago esto con verdadero amor y lo hago por que tu también te mereces un feliz cumpleaños — Ada le abraza con fuerza y le besa la mejilla — Confió en ti —

— Sírvete lo que te guste — Ella camina por el pasillo hasta entrar al baño y le cierra el ojo para meterse al baño pero Leon recibe el vestido de Ada quien lo toma en sus brazos — Disfrútalo — El agente de ojos azules se sienta mientras que escuchaba la voz celestial de Ada tarareando y el agua caliente caer de la ducha — Tienes pizza para comer guapo , pero deja espacio para la cena — Leon estaba ansioso pero al ver a Ada con un vestido de noche color rojo abierto en sus piernas , una sombra de color rosa y sus labios de color rojo muy profundo — Estoy lista — El perfume de Ada inundaba el cuarto mientras llevaba un bolso de mano color del mismo color

— Vaya te vez muy hermosa — La espía lo miraba como su agente la deseaba — ¿ Nos vamos ? — Ada camina hasta el auto del agente quien le abre la puerta mientras caminaban por una alfombra roja para llegar a un salón francés adornada con cristales y un piano siendo tocado por una maestra de piano — Espero que te guste —

— Vaya tienes buen gusto — La cena se veia muy fina mientras que los cubiertos de plata relucían — Dime ¿ como pagaste esta cena —

— Sin esposa , Ni sin hijos y sin nadie a quien mantener el 99 % de mi sueldo permanece intacto — Tras la cena Leon invita a bailar a su espía , ella acepta mientras se miraban a los ojos y la sonrisa de los dos se hizo notar — Jamas pensé que tu aceptarías algo así —

— Tu dijiste que lo hacías con cariño de verdad , aunque dudo que no terminemos encamados juntos — Ada pega su cabeza en el pecho de su agente para levantar la cabeza y comenzar a besar al de ojos azules quien la tomaba de la cintura mientras se separaban lentamente — Jamas pensé que tendríamos una noche mágica —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— _No te voy a dejar Leon , iré por tu cuerpo o sino se que estarás vivo_ —

 **Continuara**


	4. Misión: León parte I

**Misión : Leon Parte I**

Ada deja su cartera en el sofá y comienza a cargar sus pistolas mientras que miraba como los libros de maternidad pero al mirarse al espejo vio como su vientre chato pero en solo dos meses y dos semanas se empezaría a notar , aun así debía controlar su antojo de cerezas pero no podía pensar en eso , mientras preparaba su equipo apaga su celular para no recibir llamados , ella analiza el vídeo cuidadosamente y deduce que Wesker es quien mato a León — Por suerte aun guardo un profundo odio de siempre por tu culpa Wesker — La espía de ojos verdes sale de su departamento mientras leía las coordenadas y sube a su auto , mientras conducía se coloca unas gafas negras para que se vean sus ojos y se secaba las lagrimas con mucho cuidado — _Si León esta muerto podre recuperar su cuerpo y darle cristiana sepultura_ — Tras varias horas llega a un puesto antiguo de defensa bio-orgánica , ella toma su celular para encontrar la entrada y ver que era un clave , cuando toma el teclado escribe la palabra " J'avo " haciendo que el suelo se abra en dos y vea salir un ascensor del suelo — Los J'avo jamas pasan de moda — Ella tira del seguro y cuando se abre la puerta ella apunta con su pistola pero no había nada ni nadie — Si esto esta abandonado me sera mas fácil encontrar a Leon — Ella comienza a caminar para arrodillarse y ver un rastro de sangre , La espía comienza a deslizar sus dedos para darse cuenta que la sangre estaba seca — Bueno parece que es cierto hasta cierto punto ...¿ Por que demonios hablo sola ? — La espía comienza a recorrer y ver orificios de balas tamaño de 9MM cosa que son las armas que usan los agentes de la Neo Umbrella , ella enciende su linterna y comienza a caminar hasta llegar a una mesa donde había monitores sucios y con un DVD , ella ve que había un disco , ella coloca el disco en el reproductor para ver un vídeo

 _La Cinta_

Wesker estaba sentado en su silla hace como unos tres años mientras veía como los científicos de Neo-Umbrella estaban experimentando con virus , parásitos y con bacterias

— Espero que los resultados lleguen pronto — El líder de la Neo-Umbrella estaba inquieto mientras que uno de ellos deja caer un tubo de laboratorio , Wesker saca su pistola y lo ejecuta de un disparo — Saquen esa cosa de aquí — Los científicos sacan al muerto a rastra dejando los rastros de sangre que Ada vio en el suelo anteriormente — Ahora bien , si están dispuestos a que Umbrella resurja de sus cenizas podre concretar mi meta —

 _Fin de la Cinta_

— No entiendo nada — Ada toma el disco y lo avienta con fuerza contra una pared pero este cae al suelo reflejando la luz del sol y mostrando parte de una consola de mando — Siempre una trampa — Ella camina con cuidado hasta el tablero y con su celular comienza a hackear los códigos de seguridad — Abracadabra y las puertas se abren — La espía comienza a caminar hasta escuchar llorar a una mujer , con la oscuridad comienza a buscar esos llantos — ¿ Hola ? — La espía de Umbrella se adentra por un laberinto de cables y tubos caídos , las mesas sucias y con experimentos le estropeaban el lugar mientras que escuchaba el llanto de una mujer o lo que fuera — ¿ Hola ? ¿ Quien esta ahí ? — La espía ve que una mujer estaba semi desnuda llorando en el suelo — ¿ Te encuentras bien ? ...¿ Muchacha ? — La mujer la mira a Ada quien se arrodilla y la toma de la cintura — No te haré daño —

— ¿ Quien eres ? — La mujer se aprieta en la cintura de Ada llorando mientras que ella se agachaba para tomar con su mano el mentón de la joven de piel pálida y ojos rojos como si estuvieran irritados

— Mi nombre es Ada y no te preocupes te voy a sacar de aquí — La espía carga en su espalda a la chica quien lloraba de manera mas callada — ¿ Como te llamas muchacha ? —

— No... No ... No lo recuerdo —

Ada comienza a caminar con la chica en su espalda mientras sentía las lagrimas caer por la espalda de Ada quien sentía como su vestido era empapado — Menos mal que es diseño al agua — Ada comienza a caminar mientras que veía como ella se calmaba y sentía como ella se relajaba mas y mas — Oye muchacha ¿ Te encuentras bien ? — Ada deja a la chica sobre la mesa mientras que ella se calmaba — Veras muchacha , estamos en el año 2016 ¿ Reconoces el año ? —

— ¿ Donde esta mi madre ? —

— ¿ Que recuerdas ? —

La chica de ojos colorados y cabellera blanca estaba llorando mientras que Ada se quitaba el chaleco para abrigar a la chica quien estaba prácticamente con unos harapos y revelaba sus pechos pocos desarrollados , la espía sentía pena por la chica que solo aparentaba entre 14 y 17 años , ella sale por el ascensor hasta su auto para llevarlo al hospital , al llegar la chica es llevada a terapia intensiva mientras que una enfermera le da a Ada una planilla para darle a la chica los mejores tratamientos

— ¿ Es necesario que tenga el apellido ? —

— Solo llene donde están sus datos — La enfermera comienza a transcribir los datos en su computadora mientras que Ada miraba como la chica de cabellos blancos con respirador , suero y con transfusión de sangre — Bueno esta desnutrida , deshidratada , con anemia ... Ademas con Marasmo —

— Dios santo ...— Ada saca una tarjeta de crédito para pagar con ella los cuidados , Ada estaba por irse pero la enfermera la detiene — ¿ Se le ofrece algo mas ? —

— ¿ No se quedara con la muchacha ? — La asiática agacha la cabeza y ve sus ojos un poco oscuros — Aproveche la experiencia de tener a alguien a su lado antes que este sola —

— Entiendo — Ada camina por el pasillo pensando en la chica quien estaba con los ojos abiertos — ¿ Como estas muchacha ? ¿ Se te ofrece algo mas ? —

— Quiero a mi mamá — Las lagrimas de la niña le rompían el corazón a Ada quien solo tragaba saliva y evitaba llorar al ver la escena — ¿ Donde esta mi mamá ? —

— No lo se , ¿ Tienes nombre ? — Ella niega con la cabeza mientras Ada pensaba y se le vino a la mente sus recuerdos cuando era una muchacha abandonada luchando por sobrevivir en las calles de Japón pero al verla tan indefensa y tan sensible se da cuenta que ahora tiene alguien a quien proteger y una sucesora para la gran Ada Wong — Te llamare ... Esperanza ¿ Te gusta ? — La chica de cabellos blancos asiente con la cabeza mientras le regalaba una sonrisa — Ok , ire por algo de comer ¿ se te antoja algo ? ... Oh cierto , espero que te guste el Sushi —

 **Continuara**


	5. Mision : Leon parte II

**Misión : Leon Parte II**

Han pasado dos semanas y la chica de cabellera blanca salia del hospital acompañada de la espía de la Neo-Umbrella quien tenia un vestido rosa con flores en dorados , la chica caminaba con un vestido blanco y un sombrero rosa

— Espero que te sientas cómoda y no te marees en el auto — La de ojos rojos estaba muy callada — No eres muy conversadora ¿ verdad ? — La de ojos verdes la carga en el auto y se sube por el otro lado — Bueno Esperanza ahora solo somos tu y yo — Ada ve que ella estaba un poco triste casi a punto de llorar — ¿ Te encuentras bien ? — Ella no dijo nada pero cuando llega a su departamento sostiene del brazo para entrar al ascensor , al llegar al departamento lo abre y Esperanza levanta la cabeza — Bienvenida a casa — Esperanza es llevada al cuarto de Ada y es recostada con mucha suavidad , Ada la arropa con sumo cuidado — Descansa preciosa — Ada mira para todos y le da un suave beso en la frente , Ada mira de nuevo a Esperanza y apaga la luz para ir a la sala a sentarse y al encender la tele ve que estaban el resumen de las Olimpiadas y ella cambia de canal — Odio los deportes , quizás tendrían que hacer algo mas importante con sus vidas que pasearse sudados por ahí — La espía se sirve una tasa de te y coloca las noticias para relajarse , al dar el primer sorbo suena su celular — Bah estaban esperando a que yo me sentara para joderme — Ella atiende su celular para darse cuenta que era un trabajo para ella — Diga —

— Italia , 500 mil por la prueba — La llamada se corta y Ada se coloca sus zapatos para llegar al cuarto de Esperanza para verla tan inofensiva agacha la cabeza — ¿ Como que no puedes ? —

— Lo siento me ofrecieron algo mas valioso — La llamada se corta dejando a la espía mirando el cuerpo delicado de la chica de cabellos blancos y se acerca a ella para acariciarle la cabellera — Eres tan linda cuando duermes —

— ¿ Mamá ? ¿ Eres tu ? —

— Si princesa , soy mami — Ella le besa la cabeza mientras que sentía como la mano de Esperanza apretaba la suya , Ada sentía el calor sincero que era igual de cálido que las caricias de León — Descansa princesa , mamá ira a prepararte algo delicioso cuando acabe tu siesta — La chica suelta una sonrisa para soltar delicadamente a la espía mientras ella va a su cocina para darse cuenta que en las alacenas no había nada , abre la nevera y estaba solo media botella de vino blanco cosa que no le sorprendía — Vaya sera mejor que aprenda a cocinar si quiero mantener esta chica — Ada decide salir al mercado mientras que dejaba a Esperanza sola , llega a su auto y cuando estaciona en el mercado y toma un carro de la puerta para adentrarse en las góndolas del mercado , la espía solo dejaba cajas y cajas dentro de su carro sin ponerse a leer lo que era , al llegar a la góndola de carnes ve como los trozos estaban empacadas con sangre y coágulos — Esto es desagradable pero es necesario para Esperanza — Con el carro lleno de mercadería llega a la caja — Disculpe señorita , tengo a mi hija en casa ¿ Algún regalo que le pueda agrada , algún chocolate o algo ? —

— Si tenemos estos nuevos chocolates llamado " Dos corazones " , espero que le guste — Ada paga con su tarjeta mientras que los ayudantes llevaban las bolsas a su auto , al llegar para estacionar se da cuenta que su hambre era un poco mas grande , ella entra por la puerta y deja las bolsas en la mesa

— ¿ Esperanza ? — Ada acerca la cabeza para ver a su pequeña que estaba despertando para abrazarla por la espalda mientras que ella volteaba para ver a Ada — ¿ Como dormiste ? —

— Tengo hambre — Ada le sonríe a su joven chica para besarla en la cabeza y la ayuda a levantarse — Mamá ¿ Que vamos a cenar ? — La espía de Umbrella queda paralizada y sus ojos se volvieron de vidrio , la chica de cabellos blancos estaba un poco atónita , sus manos temblaban y las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos — ¿ Mamá te pasa algo ? —

— No princesa — Ada se seca las lagrimas mientras que Esperanza estaba confundida — ¿ Que quieres cenar princesa ? —

— A decir verdad no lo recuerdo — Ada saca un libro de cocina y comienza a ver algo simple pero delicioso , mientras que ella le daba el control de la televisión para que se entretenga — Tranquila princesa solo en 20 minutos te preparare algo sabroso para que comas — El celular suena y ella atiende mientras que Esperanza estaba tratando de encender el aparato para entrenerse un rato mas antes de comer — ¿ Hola ? —

— ¿ Sta Wong ? Soy la doctora Swansong y me temo que la paciente tiene un problema — La de bata verde y piel morena comienza a revisar los papeles hasta encontrar su expediente — Temo que ella sufre perdida de memoria , quizás no la reconozca y en algunas veces sea peligroso para ella —

— ¿ En que sentido ? —

— No sabemos , quizás sufrió agresión física , psicológica o sexual y puede que ella reprima hasta que lo desagote con alguien cercano — La doctora toma una placa de ella mostrando su cabeza de frente y perfil — A decir verdad se estima que su edad esta entre unos 15 y 16 años aunque ya lo sabe —

— Si muchas gracias , que tenga un buen día — Ada cuelga la llamada para ver que su hija había encendido el televisor y se entretenía , cuando termina de hacer la cena llama a Esperanza para sentarse con ella , al ver a su supuesta hija rezando le trajo como un momento de paz en su interior , pero en su conciencia seguía deseando que ese lugar vació sea ocupado por su agente — _Ada Wong ¿ Que estas pensando ? ¿ Acaso quieres formar una familia ?_ — El almuerzo habia terminado pero su joven invitada decide levantar los platos — Princesa ¿ Por que no descansas y dejas que mamá se haga cargo de los platos ? —

— Mamá ya cocinaste , yo lavare los platos — Esperanza la guía hasta el sillón mientras ella lavaba los trastos mientras miraba por la ventana ese hermoso día de verano — ¿ Por que no salimos a pasear mami ? —

— ¿ Ah pasear ? Bueno por que no —

 **Continuara**


	6. Misión: León parte III

**Misión : Leon Parte III**

La espía de Umbrella sale de su departamento con un elegante vestido rosa y un sombrero de color blanco con una rosa en el centro , Esperanza sale con unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul sin mangas , en su mano derecha llevaba una bolsa de mano color rojo que era de Ada

— ¿ Quieres conocer el parque ? — Esperanza deja salir una sonrisa y la toma de la mano pero ella estaba nerviosa — Tranquila princesa —

— Mamá quiero preguntarte algo —

— Dime princesa —

— ¿ Que pasó con mi papá ? — Ada traga saliva y sus ojos se ponen vidriosos — ¿ Mamá ? ¿ Te encuentras bien ? — La de ojos verdes trataba de no romper en llanto — ¿ Mamá ? — La agente de Umbrella se seca una lagrima y le acaricia la cabeza mientras que Esperanza estaba un poco confundida

— Tranquila princesa , mamá no estará lejos — Las dos suben al auto y Ada se coloca unos anteojos oscuros mientras conducía pone la radio para ser mas placentero el viaje — ¿ Quieres un helado princesa ? — La chica de ojos rojos asiente con la cabeza mientras que frenan en una heladería mientras que Esperanza sale corriendo para ver los sabores y Ada pone sus ojos en la fresa con chocolate — Elige tus sabores princesa —

— Mhm es difícil elegir mami — Esperanza comienza a ver los sabores — Uno de chocolate con vainilla , crema de fresa y galletas —

— Lo supuse — Ada paga los conos de helado y sale para notar la mirada de la chica de melena blanca quien estaba mirando el parque , la agente de Umbrella sentía el cálido sol sobre su cara y no pudo evitar sonreír — Es un hermoso día ¿ verdad princesa ? —

— Si — Esperanza le da una probada a su helado mientras se le enfriaba la lengua — Mami ¿ Por que no te comes tu helado antes que se derrita ? —

— Lo siento solo me quede pensando — El día había llegado a su fin y Esperanza estaba dormida sobre el regazo de su madre quien le acariciaba la cabeza mientras que veía fotos de Leon y pensaba en como afrontar la verdad — Leon ..—

— Se ve que era un hombre muy buena gente — Ada ve que Esperanza estaba con sus ojos abiertos — Y tu te veías muy feliz con el ¿ Es mi papá ? — La espía escarlata cierra los ojos mientras que la de cabellera blanca seguía con su mirada perdida en su madre — ¿ Que paso con el ? ¿ Por que nos abandono ? —

— Tu padre no nos abandono Esperanza —

— ¿ Entonces ? —

— En los registros de mensaje que me dejaron indica ...— Ada estaba viendo a su hija que se entusiasmada por la respuesta — Tu padre desapareció en acción y pues ... No se confirma que Leon murió —

— ¿ Entonces mi papá esta vivo ? — La joven de melena blanca se levanta mientras que Ada sonreía — ¿ Como lo encontraran ? ¿ Lo traerán a casa pronto ? —

— Esperanza , no tengo ninguna pisa sobre el paradero de Leon — Las dos se suben al auto para poder ir a casa pero la de ojos verdes sube a su hija en brazos mientras que Esperanza dormía acurrucada — _Como envidio a Leon , el no debe tener estas responsabilidades ... Oh se debe estar revolcando con otras mujeres en una cama de un hotel barato_ — La pelinegra deja a su hija en el cuarto y siente su celular sonar — ¿ Diga ? —

— Rusia , 750 mil en efectivo —

— Acepto — La llamada se cuelga para ver que Esperanza estaba despertando lentamente — ¿ Princesa ? ¿ Me escuchas ? ¿ Estas despierta ? —

— ¿ Que pasa ? ¿ Puedo ayudarte en algo ? —

— Mamá tiene que trabajar — La chica de ojos rojos se pone triste mientras que Ada pensaba — ¿ Y si llamo a una niñera para que este contigo ? — Esperanza asiente de manera caprichosa — Mhm creo que tardare uno días — La espía de ojos verdes — Tengo una idea , llamare a la señora Norris — La joven de ojos verdes sale de su departamento para cruzar el pasillo en frente para golpear al puerta de enfrente para ver a una mujer de unos 60 años — Disculpe señora Norris pero quiero pedirle un favor —

— Claro Ada pasa por favor — La anciana ve a una chica de ojos rojos con melena blanca — ¿ Quien es esta encantadora señorita ? —

— Se llama Esperanza — Ella se quita para que la vecina de enfrente vea a la chica — Esperanza ella es la señora Norris y estará a cargo de cuidarte en mi ausencia — Ada se alistaba mientras que veía a su hija que estaba triste por tener que abandonar sus cosas — Ven princesa , quiero darte algo — Ella saca una llave con un osito — Esto es un acto de confianza para la persona que mas adoro en mi vida — Ella le entrega la llave — Si eres responsable te prometo que tendrás mi completa confianza —

— ¿ Es la llave de la casa ? — Ada asiente con la cabeza y una sonrisa en sus labios — La cuidare mucho mami y esperare a que regreses —

— No princesa , es nuestra casa tu puedes entrar y sacar lo que gustes para ti y la señora Norris — Antes de irse toma un reloj de pulsera — Una cosa mas si alguien se atreve a tocarte , si ves a personas malas que te quieren hacer daño apretar este botón el rojo y mamá te encontrara en donde sea que estés — La espía le abraza a su hija y le da un suave beso en la cabeza para salir a su misión ; Al llegar un helicóptero la recoge y la transporta a una ciudad de Rusia que estaba escondida entre las montañas — Según tu Wesker ¿ Que tengo que tomar prestado ? —

— Un virus para una nueva arma orgánica — El terrorista se cruza de piernas — Es uno de mis experimentos que mas me a costado y puede significar decenas de billones de dolares para cada comprador que tenga el dinero en mano —

— La vez pasada leí en una revista que los hombres que sienten curiosidad por los juguetes es por que no maduraron — El director de Umbrella corta la llamada en la cara de Ada — Algunos no tienen sentido del humor — Ella se lanza en paracaídas hasta una base ubicada en Lultinskiy , ella se entra en una base militar donde solo había tres guardias pero estaban como dormidos — Obviamente no tienen cortesía ... Aunque son buenos con el Vodka — La espía toma su lima de uñas pero este tenia una hoja con corte de diamantes y corta el alambre con tanta facilidad , La de ojos verdes se adentra en la base pero se le hace extraño que no ladraba ningún perro alertando su presencia pero no le importa nada , al entrar por la ventana se da cuenta que era un hombre de traje negro similar al de ella pero con una mascara anti gas sosteniendo a un soldado del cuello — ¿ Por que no me extraña que Wesker envié a sus cabrones para ahorrarse unos cientos de dolares ? — El soldado tira con tanta fuerza al soldado contra la pared que lo atraviesa — Bueno en fin — Ella saca su pistola mientras que el soldado la mira — Ahora dame la muestra — El soldado se acerca y Ada le dispara en la pierna pero este seguía caminando — ¿ Otro de los juguetes de Wesker ? — El de negro con gran velocidad la golpea con fuerza y la lanza contra la pared dejando a Ada aturdida — Es evidente que la cortesía no es de los agentes de Umbrella — La espía se levanta y con una patada golpea al soldado pero este la atrapa con una sola mano — Hay no — El de mascara la toma del cuello pero ella toma una granada cegadora haciendo que el la suelte , Ada toma las muestras y las coloca en su cinturón donde tenia un recipiente especial pero al ver que el soldado de mascara negra la toma de la cintura para romperle la espalda pero ella toma un cuchillo y le corta el brazo para ver sangre común y corriente — Vaya sangras —

— Tu también — Ada queda ligeramente sorprendida al escuchar hablar a un monstruo — Por lo visto eres solo otro de esos estúpidos agentes que lo hace por dinero —

— Tu voz se me hace conocida — A la espía se le vino un pantallazo de la frase que le dijo Leon pero al parpadear siente un derechazo en su cara haciendo que ella caiga por una colina , ella comienza a deslizarse de espalda mientras le disparaba al asesino quien saca una pistola Ghost Silver — No ... Esa pistola ... Es de Leon ... — El de la corporacion Umbrella toma una granada y con gran fuerza la tira contra una pila de rocas al final — No es cierto ...— La granada explota expulsando a la espía contra la tierra , el agua y pesadas piedras picudas

 **Continuara**


	7. El Operativo

**El Operativo**

Ada había llegado al edificio mientras estaba sintiendo todo su cuerpo dolorido , la espía sube al elevador mientras que deseaba volver a ver a su hija , en su mano llevaba una bolsa de regalo muy elegante de color plateado con un corazón rojo — Han pasado dos días pero no saber nada de Esperanza me pone feliz — El pasillo estaba muy largo mientras que las ansias de ver a su hija la hacían tentarse con sonrisas y risas por lo bajo , al golpear la puerta se da cuenta que nadie responde por lo que decide entrar con cuidado — ¿ Sra Norris ? ¿ Esperanza ? — La de ojos verdes estaba un tanto nerviosa pero al escuchar caer una lata se voltea y ve a la anciana y a la niña con las bolsas de mercado — Princesa — Esperanza deja las bolsas del mercado mientras que Ada se pone de rodillas y abraza a su hija con fuerza — Te extrañe mucho princesa —

— Yo también te extrañe mami — La niña la abraza con fuerza mientras que Ada le besaba la cabeza — ¿ Que es eso ? — Ada sonrie mientras mostraba a su hija un recuerdo — ¿ Que es mami ? ¿ Que es ? — Esperanza saltaba de emocion pero su madre le entrega la bolsa mientras que ella quedaba asombrada — ¿ Es para mi ? —

— ¿ Para quien mas ? — La muchacha ve la muñeca hecha a mano con vestido ruso y un sombrero clásico — Es una muñeca clásica de la época donde las niñas jugaban con esto en lugar de un Galaxy —

— Es preciosa —

— Una princesa como tu solo debe tener lo mejor — Ella ve a la mujer de cabellera blanca quien la estaba mirando — Oh Sra Norris , lamento haber entrado así a su casa pero me preocupe — Ella se levanta y saca un regalo — Esto es para usted por cuidar a Esperanza es que no cuento con nadie para cuidar a mi hija —

— ¿ No cree que es un poco grande para jugar con muñecas ? — La Sra Norris comienza a hervir el agua para darle una tasa de te a Ada — A decir verdad ya no es una niña —

— Esperanza es un poco ... Infantil pero solo tiene 14 , no me molesta — Ada le coloca una cucharada de azúcar mientras lo agita — No tuvo buena infancia , por eso trato de que recupere el tiempo — Ada le da un sorbo a su te pero ve un folleto — ¿ Que es esto ? —

— Me temo que el verano no es eterno — La anciana le da un sorbo a su tasa — Eh escuchado que esta es una buena academia para muchachas — Ada ve que parecia una buena escuela — No me mal interprete , no me molesta cuidar a la niña pero creo que si quiere que sea una joven educada y útil para la sociedad , debe ir a una buena escuela al finalizar el verano —

— _¿ Una academia ?_ — Ada miraba el folleto — No se , debo pensarlo — Ella guarda el folleto en su bolso mientras miraba a su hija — Quisiera pedirle un favor — La Sra Norris ve una foto de Leon Kennedy — Este es el único hombre que puede venir a buscar a Esperanza y si otro hombreo o mujer pregunta sobre ella quiero que se la lleve lo mas lejos posible por que no confió en nadie —

— Entiendo — La espía se lleva a Esperanza a su casa pero al ver que su hija estaba muy inquieta se da cuenta de que posiblemente tenia algo malo

— ¿ Te encuentras bien princesa ? —

— Si solo ... Me siento con cosquillas —

— ¿ Que fue lo que comiste ? —

— Pastelillos , helado , cereal , chocolate caliente , malvaviscos , pasteles y soda — Esperanza tiraba la muñeca al aire y la atrapaba

— Hay dios , olvide decirle que no tenia que comer tanta azúcar — La agente de la Neo Umbrella camina a la ducha , al quitarse el vestido queda desnuda bajo el agua caliente , en su mente recordaba como el soldado que la venció tenia una pistola igual a la de Leon , sus ojos estaban un poco húmedos mientras retenía sus lagrimas , Ada sale y se envuelve en una toalla rosada mientras se secaba el pelo con su secadora — Esperanza ¿ Por que no pides una pizza ? —

— Claro — La niña comienza a llamar para pedir una pizza de queso con tomate y jamón , pasaron 5 minutos y la pizza llega , la chica de melena blanca abre la puerta y un joven le entrega — Mamá ¿ Tienes dinero ? Son 10,95 —

— Claro princesa , esta en mi bolso — Esperanza toma el dinero y le paga al chico de la pizza , ella toma unos vasos mientras que Ada miraba su vientre y noto que lentamente se estaba inflando — _Ya dentro de dos meses empezare a hincharme y sera muy notorio que estoy embarazada ...¿ León donde estas ?_ —Ada sale para ver que su hija servia jugo de fresa — Vaya , se nota que eres una joven muy lista —

— Si , pero a decir verdad no sabia si te gusta el jugo de frutas —

— Ahora si — Las dos se pusieron a cenar mientras que veían Frozen , pero en su mente Ada sabia que esperanza no era una niña chiquita pero no le importaba por que cuando entre a clases faltaban casi dos meses y medio , mientras terminaba la película , Ada levanta la caja de pizza mientras y la tira a la basura para vacías su vaso de vidrio — _Jamas me puse a pensar que el jugo de frutas es mas delicioso ... Claro no es vino ni vodka pero sabe bien_ — La espía carga a su hija hasta su cuarto para sentarse a leer los archivos de León y se acariciaba el vientre — _Si con una niña se me complica , con un bebe recién nacido se me hará imposible_ — Ada estaba pensativa pero no encontraba nada por lo que decide llamar a Hunnigan

— Diga —

— Escucha Hunnigan , no tengo mucho tiempo — Dijo Ada mientras leía un archivo — Entendí que Leon fue a buscar y destruir los virus de... —

— ¿ De que estas hablando ? — Hunnigan se puso sus lentes dejando a Ada sorprendida — Jamas enviamos a Leon allí , lo enviamos a que confirme la oficina de la Neo-Umbrella —

— Gracias — Ada cuelga la llamada mientras que trataba de hackear la computadora de Leon pero al abrir un archivo e fotos de ellos dos en una playa — Hay por favor guapo , no puedes dejar la sexualidad por un rato — Ada ve que había un correo electrónico — ¿ Que es esto ? — Ada se pone a leer mientras que se daba cuenta que parece que un falso contacto envió a Leon a esa base subterráneo , pero al darse cuenta que era de un compañero de ella de la Neo Umbrella — Smith ... Eres un hijo de puta — Ada se levanta y va a su cuarto para sacar una caja negra y la coloca en su bolso , ella se sienta en el sofa hasta ver que la luz del sol iluminaba para levantarse y encender su tostador — ¿ Quieres waffles princesa ? —

— Mami ¿ no dormiste en toda la noche ? —

— Esperanza se que te prometí pasar tiempo contigo , pero a decir verdad necesito que me des solo dos días mas para poder pasar tiempo contigo —

— ¿ Por que ? — Ella se pone los ojos vidriosos — ¿ Acaso encontraste a mi papá ? —

— Pues...Tengo sospechas de que tu padre sigue con vida — Esperanza queda sorprendida mientras que Ada sonreía , el desayuno estaba en su punto pero cuando termina — Princesa quiero que te quedes con la Sra Norris y recuerda que si pasa algo aprieta el botón rojo y mamá te encontrara donde sea — Ella le besa la frente y la deja con su vecina mientras que subía a su auto para pedir un helicóptero a la Neo Umbrella , Ada va en busca de Smith quien entrego a su amado agente a Wesker , Ada sabia que estaba en algún lugar de México y va a buscarlo para saber que pasó con Leon

 **Continuara**


	8. La Única Pista

**La Única Pista**

Ada decide tomar el helicóptero y cruzar la frontera a México donde se supone que Smith estaba trabajando en un asunto secreto de la B.S.A.A. de Sudamérica su objetivo era robarle a la B.S.A.A. las muestras mas recientes del virus C , Ada cruza para llegar al golfo mientras miraba como su localizador señalaba la posición de su camarada de la Neo-Umbrella mientras que su expresión de ira se hacia notar , el helicóptero se detiene y aterriza mientras que ella saca la misteriosa caja negra donde habia una pistola similar a la de Leon pero de color negra y una bomba de C-4 , ella toma la pistola y hace volar el helicóptero mientras caminaba — Pss Industria alemana — Con sumo cuidado avanza entre las columnas evitando llamar la atención de la B.S.A.A. con su arma en mano ve a su camarada mirando los tubos de laboratorio codiciando la gran cantidad de dinero que recibiría — Siempre te gusto el dinero fácil — El agente de cabellos rubios ve parada a Ada con su pierna apoyada en la columna de manera muy sensual

— ¿ Aceptaste mi invitación para el viernes a la noche ? —

— Vine por algo mas importante — Ella saca su pistola mientras que el espia se separa de la valija con los tubos de laboratorio y lo lanza a los pies de Ada

— Descuida podemos ir mitad y mitad —

— No vine por esto — Ella pisa la maleta rompiendo los tubos — Tu enviaste a un agente de la D.S.O. de nombre Leon Kennedy a una base subterránea —

— ¿ Y que si lo hice ? Fueron ordenes de Wesker — El rubio trata de tomar su pistola pero una pistola Gosth Silver se coloca en su nuca — ¿ Black ? ¿ Eres tu ? —

— ¿ Black ? ¿ Como el Zamasu de Dragon Ball Super ? — Ada quedaba sorprendida al ver el de la mascara — ¿ Quien es este sujeto —

— No tengo idea , Wesker dijo que era un nuevo agente encubierto , lo juro — El espia respira aliviado al ver que el de mascara negra baja su pistola — Ademas ¿ que demonios haces aquí ? —

— Vine a despedirme —

— ¿ Renunciaste o que — El rubio suelta una risa pero un balazo lo calla , al ver que tenia una herida de bala en el pecho , el agente de negro le dispara tres veces mas haciendo que su cuerpo caiga por la barandilla , los de la B.S.A.A. se alertan y le le hace seña de que lo siga , Ada con su pistola en mano salta por una escalera para llegar a un sotano

— Alto — La agente de ojos verdes saca la pistola y le apunta a su acompañante en la cabeza — ¿ Quien eres ? —

— ¿ Para que quieres saberlo ? — El de mascara saca una pantalla de su bolsillo para empezar a activar lo que es un detonador

— ¿ De donde sacaste el arma ? — Ada echa el percutor para atrás mientras miraba al enmascarado — No te lo volvere a preguntar , ¿ donde la obtuviste ? —

— Vete al infierno — El de mascara negra aprieta un detonador haciendo que las explosiones empiecen a colapsar el edificio , la de ojos verdes comienza a correr mientras que veía que los de la B.S.A.A. quedarian atrapados al no darse cuenta que estaban las puertas cerradas , con un tiro certero rompe la cerradura de la puerta pero estaba tan delicada que se cae dejando la salida abierta

— Por eso no me gustan las antigüedades de metal — Ada sale corriendo para una ventana que destruye los cristales a tiros , cuando salta gira por el suelo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa — Lo siento baby , hay veces que mamá es un poco tosca — Al ver que unos J'vos estaban con varas paralizantes acercándose a ella — ¿ Modelos 2013 ? Por favor , el atentado a china pasó hace tres años — Los soldados mutados se acercaban a Ada pero son derribados por tres balazos uno para cada uno , Ada estaba sorprendida al ver al tirador en la azotea — Obviamente no eres de los que invitan a salir mujeres un sábado por la noche — Ada decide ir hasta la ciudad a 3 kilómetros mientras usaba su celular para llamar a su hija quien atiende el teléfono en casa de la vecina — Hola ¿ Como estas princesa ? —

—Bien ¿ como estas ? ¿ Cuando regresas ? —

— Si nada mas se le ofrece a mis jefes volveré mañana — La llamada finaliza mientras que Ada respiraba hondo y entra al aeropuerto , al tener su pasaje le piden su pasaporte

— Disculpe ... " Linda Wong " —

— Me tendra que disculpar pero ... estoy embarazada puedo asegurarle que no traigo metales —

— Ok lo haremos manualmente — La jefa del aeropuerto usa un detector de metales manual para revisar el cuerpo de Ada y darse cuenta que no lleva metales — Ok puede pasar —

— Gracias — Ella se coloca en la fila para abordar el avion pero no dejaba de pensar en el enmascarado — Disculpe ¿ a que hora despegara el avion y cuanto tardaremos en llegar ? —

— Despegara en 12 minutos y el vuelo durara 6 horas y 30 minutos — La azafata la mira de arriba a bajo mientras ella sonreia — Es raro que una dama tan bella este volando sola —

— Bueno que puedo decir , solo soy una chica que intenta ganarse la vida —

— Es raro que no tenga a un hombre sobre usted —

— Descuide ... Estoy libre — Ella sonrie para ver que la azafata era muy voluptuosa — Visitame cuando quieras — La azafata le guiña el ojo mientras se va meneando su cuerpo esbelto y hermoso , Ada sacude la cabeza varias veces para reaccionar — _¿ En que estoy pensando ? ¿ Acaso quiero tener relaciones sexuales con otra mujer ? ... Por su puesto que si_ — Ella ve que el avión estaba a oscuras y ve a la azafata rubia de ojos verdes acercarse con una mirada pervertida

— ¿ Se le ofrece algo mas ? — Ella se suelta el cabello mientras escotaba su camisa — Agua o lo que sea —

— Si ¿ donde esta el baño ? — La azafata le ofrece la mano — ¿ Tu me guiaras ? Muy gentil — La de cabellera rubia levanta a Ada y la lleva al baño mientras que las puertas se cerraban detrás de ellas dos

 **Continuara**


	9. Otra Oportunidad

**Otra Oportunidad**

Ada llegaba extenuada de su viaje pero no podía ir a su departamento , no sin antes ir por su preciosa hija quien aguardaba mientras miraba por la ventana hasta escuchar como la puerta se abre y Esperanza voltea para ver a su madre quien aguardaba con los brazos abiertos — ¿ Como estas mi princesa ? — La espía escarlata le besa la frente mientras que la niña sonreía al ver a su madre — ¿ Como te haz portado ? ¿ Haz sido buena niña ? — Esperanza asiente con la cabeza mientras que la de ojos verdes ve como la anciana estaba dormida en el sofá — Mejor vamos a casa — Al llegar a su departamento se tira en la cama mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se echa para atrás mientras cerraba los ojos pero siente un dolor en su estomago — _¿ Que me esta pasando El hijo de León esta deseando a su padre_ — La de cabello negro comienza a acariciar su vientre imaginando que es la de Leon y sin saberlo derrama una lagrima que cae por su cara

— ¿ Por que lloras ? —Ada abre los ojos y ve como Esperanza sostenía una charola con una taza de te y unas galletas — ¿ Es por mi padre verdad ? — La de ojos esmeralda se levanta y se seca la lagrima con su dedo y se acerca a su hija quien la miraba extrañada — ¿ Haz intentado buscarlo ? —

— Por su puesto que si — Ada se sienta para respirar hondo y tomar la tasa de te , con sus labios sopla delicadamente para enfriar su desayuno y lo bebe mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa — Vaya es muy bueno — Esperanza deja salir una sonrisa mientras que Ada disfruta su te — Gracias princesa —

— Bueno , yo me encargo del aseo de la casa y tu descansa — Ada se acuesta en la cama y siente como la niña la arropa mientras que Ada siente como la cabellera blanca le hacia cosquillas , mientras que con una sonrisa se hundía en el sueño de sus ojos , pero al abrirlos se da cuenta que ya era de noche y al levantarse para tomar un poco de agua encuentra a Esperanza dormida en el sillón de la sala con el plumero en la mano — _Te haz esforzado mucho princesa_ — La espía escarlata carga a la joven y la lleva a la cama para arroparla y besarle la frente mientras que su hija dormía — Recuerda que yo soy la madre princesa — La de ojos verdes se estaba por encaminar al fregadero pero su celular suena y con desconfianza lo toma para darse cuenta que era un desconocido — ¿ Hola ? —

— Saludos señorita Wong , estoy interesado en contratar sus servicios —

— Déjeme pensarlo —

— Tiene 48 horas para... —

— Ya lo pene y no hay forma — Ada cuelga la llamada pero el celular vuelve a sonar pero ella lo toma y lo arroja a la basura para tomar un vaso de la alacena y servirse un poco de agua , con una mirada triste ve la luna llena que brillaba sobre la ventana de su apartamento — _León ... ¿ Donde estas León ? —_ La de ojos verdes empieza a escuchar su celular — Ese sonido me esta volviendo loca , es evidente que necesito vacaciones — Ella lo toma para apagarlo pero cuando escucha de nuevo un celular deja caer el vaso y sale corriendo al cuarto de su hija quien dormía y al entrar ve que había un hombre de negro con mascara de gas y armado con una pistola con silenciador apuntando a la cabeza de la niña — ¡ Aléjate de ella ahora ! — El de negro le dispara pero Ada se desliza y con su cuchillo se lo lanza pero el asesino lo esquiva y el cuchillo se clava en la pared , el de negro le dispara de nuevo pero la bala roza su hombro — _¿ Quien demonios es ese cabrón ?_ — La niña da un estornudo y Ada sale del cuarto para ir a su botiquín y tomar unas vendas para limpiarse — ¿ Que demonios quiere de Esperanza ? — La espía se sienta en la cama y saca su celular para llamar a Leon pero la llamada se corta por lo que Ada se echa en la cama mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos — _¿ Por que demonios deje ir a Leon ? Hubiera aceptado ir con Leon a lo lejos y estaría a salvo_ — Ella se levanta con gran velocidad pero comienza a caminar por el departamento y ver que eran las 3 AM por lo que decide llamar a Hunnigan — ¿ Hola ? ¿ Estas despierta ? —

— Si ahora si — Hunnigan se coloca sus gafas para despabilarse — ¿ Como conseguiste mi numero ? —

— No tengo tiempo para eso — Ada se acerca a la ventana para abrir las cortinas y ver que estaban las calles vacías y desoladas — ¿ Sabes algo de Leon ? —

— Ada odio decirlo pero hicimos todo lo posible — Hunnigan toma la computadora y comienza a revisar todos sus archivos para enviarlos a Ada — Espero que te sirva de algo Ada —

— Gracias — La espía cuelga la llamada y ella ve descargar sus archivos — Veamos que tenemos aquí — La de ojos verdes empieza a leer los archivos , coordenadas y datos — Tiene que haber algo que me ayude a encontrarlo de una vez — Tras ver a ultima carpeta se da cuenta que había un entre lineas — ¿ Que ? — Ada sigue leyendo y comienza a buscar en su celular para marcar el numero del desconocido — Hola , sabe estoy interesada en su trabajo —

— ¿ Por que debería dártelo ? —

— Por que ya se me paso la bebida —

— Entiendo — Ada ve como sus archivos se bajaban para darle la orden de su trabajo , la espía lo abre y ve muchas imágenes de muestras — Tráeme las muestras a cambio de 500 mil grandes —

— Usted es el jefe — Ada ve los agentes y se da cuenta que ese tipo que le disparo por lo que se prepara para ir a buscar a Leon — Prepárate guapo , te traeré a casa de nuevo y no te dejare ir — La espía escarlata deja su celular sobre la mesa y comienza a vestirse para cumplir su encargo pero al pasar por el espejo ve como su estomago se estaba hinchando ya que se imagina con un estomago enorme y luego ver a su bebe — _¿ Que estoy pensando ? ¿ Acaso quiero vivir en una casa blanca feliz con Leon y dos hijos ?_ — Ada se queda quieta hasta que su celular lo saca de su trance — Estoy lista —

 **Continuara**


End file.
